movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
It Was All a Lie Wasn't It?
It was all a lie, wasn't it? is a scene, inspired by Anastasia. Transcript: Version 1 *Bijou: It was all a lie. Wasn't it? *Tim: No. No. *Bijou: You used me... I, I was just a part of your to get our friends money! *Tim: No! No, No, No. Look, I just started out that way, But I'm different now. Cause you're my girlfriend. You are. *Bijou: Whoa! Stop this. From the very beginning you didn't tell the truth. And not did I believe you. *Tim: Bijou, Please! Once they told me about that cane toad that I should catch, It was not real... Just listen to me that way. *Bijou: Wrong! Never should I hear about anything of what is said and and remembered! Call me when your lesson is learned! *Tim: Please, You have to know the truth! *Bijou: Not yet! And not until you've learned something! Version 2 *Amy: It was all a lie. Wasn't it? *Andrew: Now it's very true. Listen. *Amy: You used me? I was just a part of your crew to get a train engine? *Andrew: Nonsense. Listen to me. It's the reason engines need train crew. So we need to drive trains. Some of us are train crew. That's why I love trains in Thomas, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, Dumbo, and Sonic. Honest. *Amy: No... Cut it out! At the beginning, You lied! Not that I believe in you, I... Actually I... *Andrew: But, Amy, I'm sorry. You have no idea. Now I just want you to listen. Please trust me. *Amy: Never! I don't wanna trust or listen to a pussycat like, Just back off! *Andrew: But I'm really sorry. You can't turn on me. For we really need you. Honest. Version 3 *Charles De Girl: It was all a lie. Wasn't it? *Shet: No. No. *Charles: You used me... I, I was just a part of your to get our friends more members! *Shet: No! No, No, No. Look, I just started out that way, But I'm different now. Cause I'm a husband of yours. See? *Charles: Now, from the start, you spoke languages. And I spoke other languages too. *Shet: Charlotte, Please! One I came to France and met you, I'm really Hebrew, I was born in Israel. Just listen to me that way. *Charles: And? Never do you only believe that it is true, but that's why I almost believe it. Version 4 *Daizy: It was all a lie. Wasn't it? *Danny Danbul: No, No. *Daizy: You're using me to become your love interest as well as Wubbzy? *Danny Danbul: No, Really, Seriously now. It may have started out that way, But none of that will happen again. Because I don't wanna go extinct. I'm serious. *Daizy: No. Stop that! From the very beginning, You lied! Not that I really like Wubbzy, I... I actually... *Danny Danbul: Daizy, Wait! Don't you know in the 1930's, The Thylacines have gone extinct and I've been brought from the past to make people to believe in them and you too... *Daizy: And if you think that's true, then fine, just go back to your friend, and maybe we'll talk this over. Category:Funny Scenes Category:Quotes